Fire and Desire
by loveless.raine
Summary: Now my collection of one or two shot KNB PWPs with different yaoi(!) pairings. Chapter 4: Tamed - Kagami is enjoying every moment of domination towards his partner, Seijuro Akashi... wait... Akashi is being dominated? KagaAka
1. Fire

AN: this is part of a two-shot (hopefully J) and the second one will feature Kagami and Kise. Warning: A bit OOC and PWP

This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic and was made as a birthday present for a friend.

**Gie-san**, this is for you. Hope you like it. Tanjoubi omedeto!

Huge thanks as well to an awesome author and the beta-ed of this fic, **SexyBVirgo**, yourencouraging words drives me to write more. Thank you!

Fire and Desire

Chapter 1: Fire

"Damn! You're a sneaky brat!" Hyuuga complained as my Kuroko went past him and earned a shot during their practice play. I was on bench break, as I've complained about having a headache but in truth I just wanted to ogle at my Kuroko while he is playing.

Yes, he is 'my' Kuroko now, almost a month ago, while at his home and agonizing about an upcoming math exam which he helped me with, I somehow managed to blurt out my feelings and my desire to start a relationship with him. And to my delight, he told me he felt the same way. I was in cloud nine everyday ever since. But recently, I felt something was missing from our relationship and when I found out what it is, I tried shrugging it off but to no avail. Later on I decided to confess and told Kuroko this, but he begged me to wait. And so I did.

"Break!" Hyuuga announced. I turned to look at Kuroko who now lifted his shirt to wipe his face. As I saw his pale but lean abs, blood rushed to my midsection forcing me to acknowledge what I badly want to do with him.

Have sex.

Kuroko smiled when he saw me staring at him, cocking his head at the side, and his adorable look made 'little' Kagami rise in anticipation.

I rushed to the bathroom to relieve myself.

When I went out of the bathroom after an intense self servicing, I found Kuroko sitting near the locker, a look of worry etched on his face. I sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun if I'm making things hard for you" he said as he stroked my hair.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'd rather wait than take you when you're not ready." I said. If I were a cat I could've purred, Kuroko's sweet scent and the way he was stroking my hair was so relaxing. I closed my eyes to savor it more.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"We could... do it next week. My parents would be away for two days"

I immediately stood up, I couldn't believe what I just heard so I leveled my face with Kuroko's, and I placed my hand on his chin, lifting it up.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Kuroko blushed.

My blue-haired love's cuteness intensified with that blush, and I wasn't able to help myself so I placed my lips on his and kissed him.

The moans that came from my Kuroko during our lip locking activity made me look forward to next week even more.

-KKK-

Condoms-check,

bottle of lube-check,

porn videos-check.

For the third time, I've checked my bag to see if I missed something that we would need later. I was nervous needless to say. I've done it once, but then it was a girl and that was because of peer pressure, (I had to lose my virginity or I would be the subject of ridicules). This time it will be with a guy whom I love with all my heart. I wanted his first time to be perfect and I wanted this to be a vessel that would bring us even closer.

"Kagami-kun."

I almost dropped my bag upon hearing Kuroko's voice. I don't want him to see my things yet. I immediately closed my backpack and extended my hand to him. "Let's?"

My Kuroko took my hand and smiled shyly, his shyness was truly captivating. "I'm ready."

I've been in Kuroko's room many times since we've become friends but this time, I felt like I was entering a different realm. I'm lost on what to do even though I've prepared for this and practiced everything in my head.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko placed his hand on my cheek, calming me. This isn't right, I'm the one who should ease his worries; put him in the mood. I hugged him in return.

"I love you."

Kuroko held me back. "I love you too, Kagami-kun"

It was too much for me, I unlocked myself from the embrace and kissed him, pressing our lips together at first, then I ran my tongue on his lips wetting it to seek further access which my love granted when he parted his own, I wasted no time and rolled my tongue onto his, tasting more of his sweetness and delved my tongue deeper on the hot cavern while I gently pulled his head even closer. I could hear his moans, encouraging me to deepen the kiss even more. I stopped to look at his face, and I was shocked on how wanton he looked, his lips were swollen and his cheeks tinted with bright pink color. His eyes were still closed so I attacked his neck, while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kaga...ahhh" he squealed as I suckled the pulse in his neck. I goaded him to lie on the bed while I continue on with my ministrations, I finally got his shirt out of the way and I pinched his nipples gently all the while devouring his neck.

"No.. Not that hmmm." My Kuroko cried breathlessly. His pants made me hard all in that instant and I was tempted to plunge my swollen cock in his mouth. To erase that desire, I went down on his swollen left nipple and swirled my tongue around it while pinching its twin. Kuroko arched his back which had given me better access so I enclosed my mouth on the pink bud and suckled it, earning a scream from my beloved. I lifted my head to kiss him again while still toying with his chest.

"Are you alright love?" I asked after a while.

Kuroko buried his head at my neck, clearly embarrassed. "I-it's so good Kagami-kun"

"I'm going to make you feel even better then." I vowed and continued where I left off, I kissed each of his nipple once and descended onto his navel rotating my tongue inside while unfastening the clothing on the lower part of Kuroko's body.

The belt.  
The pants.  
The boxers.

Kuroko yelped when his half erect cock were freed and the sound of his voice drew me to run my lips up and down on the pinkish organ, to my surprise it was almost as hairless, like the rest of my Kuroko's body. I then focused my attention on the tip, where precum had started oozing out, I suckled and lapped the pearly liquid and the action drew Kuroko to hold my head, pulling my hair almost painfully.

"No.. not ... anything but that" Kuroko started trashing on the bed so I placed his legs at either side of my shoulders and continued paying homage to 'little' Kuroko.

After much preparation on the tip of his penis, I swallowed it right to the base. My little sunshine trashed and moaned, and I kept his legs locked on my shoulder while I bobbed my head up and down on the now swollen manhood, enjoying the feel of it hitting the roof of my mouth, Kuroko's moans intensified even more as he held my head and encouraged me deeper.

"Kaga...mi, let go I'm about to... about to"

I know he's close, I can feel his cock twitching inside my mouth. Kuroko was trying to untangle my head on his limbs so I held his legs in place and sucked deeper.

"Kagami! Ahhhh!" Was all I heard before Kuroko spurted his semen in my mouth, his cock jerking and twitching violently with the orgasm, after the last spurt I dislodged my mouth on his cock, facing my partner who was breathing heavily. I waited for him to open his eyes then swallowed his seed for him to see. Kuroko gasped. "Baka! Why did you do that?" He cried while wiping the side of my mouth. The gesture made me realize how kind my love is, putting my wellbeing first considering I was the one ravishing him.

"You taste so good my love." I said and kissed him once more letting him taste himself. My cock's swelling had now intensified and I realized it can't wait anymore. I encouraged Kuroko to turn and lie on his chest, then I placed pillow on his stomach; raising his ass on the air. When everything's ready I went down and checked Kuroko's naked butt. I rained kisses on both cheeks, before opening its folds. I was rewarded when I saw the little pink hole, twitching and enticing me to open it more. I grabbed my lube in haste and poured a huge amount on the small opening and then a generous amount on my fingers.

Kuroko buried his face on the pillow, embarrassed on the position he is in.

"I'm going to put a finger in now."

Kuroko nodded signaling his readiness so I pushed one finger in. His tight ass engulfed it and I run it in circular motion inside, when I felt the ring of muscle relax, I added my middle finger in, and that's when Kuroko raised his head biting of his lip.

"Shhh, relax love, I'm just preparing you. It'll get better soon." Kuroko nodded but tears were forming at the sides of his eyes, showing his discomfort. I needed to make it better for him soon. I plunged both of my fingers deeper and started scissoring, while doing so, my index finger pressed onto something which made jerk.

"Ahhh so good …there Kagami-kuun." A smile formed on my face while both my finger attacked his prostate, it was too much for Kuroko who raised his ass even higher exposing his once again erect penis. I pumped his manhood while putting on a third finger, joining the other two in attacking the bundle of sensitive nerves, the pleasure of having two of his erogenous zone worked on was too much for Kuroko, who now trashed, whimpered and screamed all at the same time. "Kagami-ku.. kiss. Kiss me."

And I did.

"I'm ready." He panted. I kissed his nape and finally took of my jeans, freeing my now fully erect manhood. Kuroko stole a glance at my penis and he gasped, shivering at the size of the organ that was about to enter him. "It's big..wi..ll it fit?"

"It will. I'll be gentle." I kissed his bruised lips for reassurance and positioned my cock on his entrance, opening the folds of his cheeks for better access.

"Relax, love" I said, and entered. He was tight.. so tight and the tense muscles denied me access. I poured more lube on my penis and pushed gently, but to no avail, I hugged Kuroko from behind and pinched his nipples once more. The nipple play distracted Kuroko and I was able to get past. Kuroko screamed, the loudest I've heard throughout our entire fiasco, though I'm sure it was from pleasure as well.

"Breathe out love." I encouraged. Kuroko did and the sudden relaxation of muscles urged me to go deeper.

"So deep... so big...hmmm" his wanton voice made me held his thighs and I plunged deeper, the angle had hit Kuroko's prostate once more and he cried in pleasure. "Good.. more!"

I started pumping, the rhythm of my thrusts matching every moan and every scream that came out of my lover's mouth. I wanted to see his face when he came and the thought made me withdraw. I turned Kuroko to face me, lifted his legs up and entered him once more in one stroke. My thrusts were aggressive now as I was pushed past my limit. Kuroko extended his arms and I engulfed myself in that embrace leaving my marks on his neck while I pounded him deeper and faster,

"Kagami I'm coming.. ahhhh!"

Kuroko declared and soon after I felt his warm and sticky essence in between our stomach. I'm close too so I left his neck and delved my tongue in his, stroking the roof of his mouth while I fuck him harder and deeper. Finally when I can feel my juices are about to come I raised his legs even higher and pumped even deeper.

"Kuroko I'm coming!" My eyes were closed the entire time, savoring the feel of my come inside Kuroko's tight and twitching ass. I then plopped myself on top of my love to ease my breathing. After a while I can feel Kuroko stroking my hair. I lifted my face to check on him. "Kuroko..love are you alright?" I said worriedly.

Kuroko shook his head and placed both of his hands on my face. "It was so good. Thank you." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"No, thank you love." I stroked his still flustered cheeks and he smiled, the look of contentment on his face made my heart swell. I reversed our positions and put him on top of me, loving the feel of his naked body against mine. For a while we were silent, calming our bodies and basking on each other's warmth.

"Kagami?"

"Hmm?" I responded, stroking his hair this time.

"I love you."

I choked. I nearly cried with the tenderness he's bestowing upon me. I hugged him fiercely. "I love you too.. so much. Thank you for entrusting yourself to me."

He laid his head near my neck, his arms on my shoulders and sighed in contentment. After a while, I felt him relax; and as I wrapped my arms around his sleeping form, I've realized how lucky I am to be loved by a pure being like my Kuroko. My angel.

Mine.

TBC


	2. Desire

Here is the final chapter to this two shot. I really enjoyed writing this fic. hopefully next time I'll be able to create an Aokagakuro or just a Kagakuro fic. ;)

Thanks to those who reviewed: SexyBVirgo, ikuikumaki, AspergianStoryteller, Kat nee-san, poisson and Kira Blackheart

Again thanks **SexyBVirgo** for editing I could not have done this without you hehe.

**ikuikumaki, **this is it! I am not into Kise but you made me! Hope this meets your expectations.

Warning: seme Kagami Uke Kise. don't read if you're not a fan. PWP-ish, OOC and a lot of sex! You've been warned.

**CHAPTER 2: Desire**

It was the final thirty-seconds of the exhibition game between Yosen and Kaijo High. A failed shot from Atsushi resulted in a rebound for Kise who eased his way to the other side of the court, aiming for a three point shot. As expected Himuro blocked him from doing so, but instead of attempting to shoot the ball, he cleverly passed it from behind onto an approaching Kasamatsu. Kise then used himself as a screen which had allowed Kasamatsu to earn the three point shot. The crowd roared. Kise turned to face the audience and to my surprise, he looked directly at us.

Well, he sought out Kuroko to be exact.

I put my arms around him for Kise to see. I know he likes my Kuroko so I'm letting him feel that he now belongs to me.

And the bastard just smirked.

The game ended in a victory for Kaijo High, I wanted to leave the area after their game if not for Kuroko, who insisted on watching the next match. I'm still in a foul mood after that incident with Ryota Kise. Damn how I hate that guy. I know he and Tetsuya were teammates before but I can't stand the looks that he is throwing at my boyfriend. What I can't fathom though is why he only does this when I'm beside him. Is he challenging me or what?

Well, he is too late. Kuroko is mine now. And that's how it's going to be.

I was so occupied with my thoughts that I forgot to get the Pocari that I ordered from the vending machine. I reached out to get it from the slot, but a hand snatched it before I did.

And the hand that grabbed it belonged to the object of my thoughts.

"Hello there Kagami-kun" Kise greeted, mimicking Kuroko. The wretched blonde held the pocari and passed it to his other hand when I attempted to get it.

"Give it to me! I don't have time to play games with you." I spat. Kise just smirked and swayed the bottles even farther. "Fine, you can have it. I'll get another one somewhere else."

The model slash player just laughed, his voice echoing throughout the hallway, since it was a dead end, nobody was around. If I punched him nobody would see; I thought. Kise then stopped laughing and leaned in closer, so close that I smelled the freshness of soap and cologne on him. "Short tempered aren't we? Here." He handed the bottles over and smiled. "How's Tetsuya? Are the rumors true? I mean with you and him in a relationship and all?"

"That's none of your business. If you don't mind, I need to go back. Kuroko's waiting for me." I walked past him but he was quick to block me. "What the hell do you want from me?" I roared.

He cupped my face "Do you think you'll be able to stay faithful huh?"

I was so stunned with the question that it took a few seconds before I was able to respond. I slapped his hands away from my face. "Just what are you trying to get at? You want to look for a loophole that you could use against me so you can have Kuroko? Tell you what; that immature move won't get you anywhere, pretty boy."

An enigmatic smile plastered on Kise's face. "If that's what you think then let me prove my case. I'll wait for you outside Seirin's gym tomorrow. I'll let you realize something about yourself that you are not aware of."

And with that he left.

~KKK~

No, I would not fall for his petty tricks. That's what I told myself many times while on my way home. But for some odd reason my mind kept wandering back to Seirin's gym and the person whom I know is waiting there.

"Kagami-kun, we're here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I haven't noticed." I was so distracted I hadn't realized we are at Kuroko's house. He's looking at me worriedly now. "Umm, I think I have forgotten something at school. I need to go back there."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No!" I exclaimed. Kuroko looked hurt because of the sudden rejection, so I planted a kiss on his lips. "I won't take long, don't worry. Would you like me to come back here?"

Kuroko blushed. God, did he look delectable. "Yes. Ummm, my folks are on an overnight trip again, So you can stay the night, if you want to that is."

"Of course! I would love to. Wait for me love." I can't wait to ravish my blue haired angel. But first things first.

I need to settle a score with the pretty boy...so he would stay away for good.

Kise was all smiles when I arrived. It was getting dark and at first glance you'd think he was some kind of an apparition with his blonde hair and fair skin standing out in the darkness. My anger at him for forcing me here vanished for some reason. I don't want to admit it, but that smile took my breath away. _No! What am I thinking?_

"Get on with whatever you want to say. I don't have much time" I said, whisking all of dangerous thoughts out of my head. Kise ignored me, he produced a key and opened the back door. "And where did you get that key?" I deadpanned.

"Aida gave it to me. I told her I'd invited you to a one on one. And she agreed with me that it's best if we do it here." He then went straight to the locker room and stood against one of the doors. "So, have you given much thought to what I said?"

"What? The crap about me being unfaithful? Sorry to burst your bubble; but no chance. Now how will you prove me wrong huh?"

Kise leaned in closer, and once again I breathed in his fresh after shower scent. It was intoxicating to say the least. So intoxicating that it took me a few seconds to realize that he just pulled me closer to him. "Here; I'll prove it now."

He pressed our lips together, holding on to my head tightly while he nibbled my lower lip, he didn't even let me kiss him back, he just slid his tongue inside, letting it roam freely, totally dominating me, and I let him; completely enjoying his taste, I was so lost in the sensation that I barely remembered what he was trying to do. I shoved him lightly.

"Is there a camera in here? Is that what you're trying to do? Show it to Tetsuya and tell him I was cheating? I'm outta here." I don't know why I was disappointed. I guess... I enjoyed kissing him. Damn, I have to go back. I have my Kuroko, I don't need this.

Kise held me from behind and leaned his head on my shoulder, stopping me from leaving. "This is not about Tetsuya." He said, his voice muffled by my shoulder. I turned around, and he lifted his face, meeting me at eye level. "You got it all wrong! You are the one I like Kagami, I did the first time I saw you. I know it's too late since... you and Tetsuya are together... but I just wanted to express my feelings regardless."

"I'm flattered, but we shouldn't be doing this. I love Kuroko.."

He stroked my cheek. "I know, but this has nothing to do with your feelings for him. It's about letting you know what I feel." He whispered and leaned in for another kiss. This time he let me feel the heat of his mouth as we entwined our tongues, I let out a stifled moan as he playfully bit the tip before he totally exited my mouth to travel down my neck, suckling in it while unbuttoning my shirt, as the last of the button popped, he wasted no time in licking and kissing my abs while on a sitting position. I jerked when he cupped my clothed groin, which reacted quickly to his caress. He lifted his head to look at me, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Want me to suck you Kagami?"

"Yes! Hurry!"

It seemed like an eternity before he had my pants and boxers down and my cock released. It's half erect now, pressing against Kise's nose, who didn't waste time and skillfully ran his tongue up its length. He lifted it up and applied the same attention on the underside of my penis, all the while cupping my testicles. My knees are buckling, its getting weak from so much pleasure. I close my eyes to feel it more but opened it up when Kise enclosed his mouth on my shaft. I looked below and saw half of it inside his mouth. Kise met my eyes, and the contact aroused me even more. I held his face and rocked my hips slowly, my cock practically hitting his throat, when I felt precum oozing from it I withdrew.

"I wanna come inside you." I said pushing the blonde down who shook his head and reversed our position. He then straddled my waist.

"Let me." I watched as he quickly shed his uniform, and I feasted on his creamy skin and washboard abs. When he was fully naked on top of me, he again licked my penis and started positioning his ass on its tip.

"Ahh! Too big.. I can't!" He placed both his hands on my chest while he impaled himself on me bit by bit. I wasn't able to control it, I pumped my waist upwards so I could ease myself fully into his tight, warm opening. "Nah..ahhh, just... a bit more.."

I held his waist and forced him down on my swollen manhood, earning another scream from Kise. His eyes were still closed and I let him adjust to my size. After a while he spoke. "Let me do everything.. Just.. Relax." I held both his hands while he slowly rode me, bouncing his hips up and down my cock. The pleasure of being serviced totally blew me out of proportion and I felt I could come any minute, I tried grabbing his penis so we could ejaculate together but he slapped my hand and rode me faster, I can hear the slapping of wet skin and felt the steady flow of precum out of his penis, which he now pumped in sync to his movements on top of me. I can't help it, I was about to come, so I thrusted upwards, concentrating on the spot that made Kise scream even louder.

"There...ahhh Kagami I'm cumming!"

"Ahh, Ryota!" our voices echoed on the room as we reached our orgasm, I emptied my semen inside his twitching hole, while the force of Kise's orgasm spurted his seeds on my jaw. He plopped down on me, both of us catching our breaths.

I went up, bringing Kise to sit on my lap, facing me. He was still catching his breath on my chest. I stroked his hair to calm him.

"You are not going to tell me it was all a mistake are you?" He said, lifting his face and stared at me pleadingly.

I ran my thumb on his lips. "No, I won't. But we can't do it again, you know that." I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and was about to dislodge myself when I saw the door to the locker room slowly opening.

And behind it was Kuroko.

"No!" I shrieked. Kise; who was still on top of me glanced at Kuroko from behind. I was ready to blurt out an apology and words of regret when my eyes got caught by his pants.

It was almost halfway down, Kuroko's penis was outside it's confinements, with him holding it. Semen was visible on both of his hands, indicating a just concluded masturbation.

Kise chuckled. "Well, well, well; this seems interesting.. Ne Kagami-kun?"

I have no answer to that. I just reached out my hand to Kuroko...

Who closed the door, took my hand and joined me and Kise.

~FIN~


	3. Beasts

AN: So i decided to make this a collection of my one and two shot's PWP's which will feature different pairings.

Thanks again to the BetaEd, **SexyBVirgo** for your help with this chapter! you're truly amazing!

**BEASTS**

_Rejected_

It was being made clear to Ryota Kise that he'd failed to make the cut for the Eros campaign. His portfolio and test shots for the ad were sprawled in from of him, while the modeling agency's head was pointing out why he hadn't made it.

"Don't get me wrong Ryota-kun, you have a great body and a gorgeous face and choosing you for the Jazz jeans ad was the best decision that we made. The client was ecstatic; we had great results...however, this ad requires more than just a pretty face and a killer body. Sadly, you just don't have what it takes."

Kise was silent as he stared intently at the photos, he was trying to understand what had gone wrong with the test shots and for the life of him, he couldn't find anything wrong with the pictures.

"Here's what's wrong," the manager pointed to his jeans photo first, as if reading Kise's mind. "The targets for this ad are mostly teens because they are the most likely ones to buy skinny jeans right? And to them a model with an amazing body and a pretty face are a magnet. Let's admit it, you guys base your clothing purchase with how good looking the model in it is."

Kise can only nod, the manager had a point..

"And this," he continued, "are your Eros test shots, if you can notice, both of them are sexy, I mean you holding out the perfume in that piece of greek god clothing? and that long legs? gorgeous. But would I, a 35 year old businessman believe it? Flat out no. This is a perfume after all and a pretty faced teenager who flaunted his beautiful body is of no use to me. I felt that you prioritized displaying your assets rather than making me believe about the sophistication and the sensuality the perfume brings."

Kise can't still understand what he lacked. He faced the manager, almost in tears out of frustration. "Then what do I need to do?"

The manager sighed. "Unfortunately, you might be too young for this.. sensuality is not something that you can fake, even with stunning features such as yours. I'm sorry but, experience is your greatest enemy with this one"

And with that Kise was dismissed, all hopes of clinching the modeling stint to a nationwide campaign faded.

~AKK~

"What's wrong Ryota? why did you suddenly call for us?" Aomine Daiki asked a depressed looking Ryota. He had called for a what he thought was a meeting and asked for the presence of all his Teiko friends but only him and Kuroko Tetsuya with Kagami Taiga in tow arrived.

Kuroko reached out and caressed his face. "Are you alright?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"I... failed." He replied, a downcast look on the his face. Aomine, not used to seeing his friend in this state, hugged him and playfully pinched his cheeks.

"Is this the perfume commercial? don't worry Ryota, I mean it's not the end of the world, there are other projects ne?"

"But I wanted this one! Badly! It's a nationwide based ad for a product known worldwide, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I just lost it just because I lack sensuality? I cant accept it!" Kise fumed. Aomine let go of the frustrated blonde and laughed his heart out. "Why are you laughing Ahomine?"

The tanned player faced his friend once more and blurted out. "I think I get em, you know Ryota, ever since middle school you never had problem attracting girls, it's all effortless on your part. But it's all because of your pretty face and your body. This time you need to attract a broader scope of audience men alike, you need to exude an attraction that is more than physical and I don't think you can get away this time."

"Then what am I going to do?" The blonde asked, almost in tears. How can Aomine have the same sentiment as the manager?

Aomine shrugged. "Who knows? How about trying to win over a person who is unaffected by your looks?" He suddenly winked at Kuroko's direction.

"Kurokochi! please go out with me!" Kise almost crossed the table to his blue haired friend but Kagami blocked him, holding both of his shoulder to have him back on his seat. "Bakagami! I'm trying to talk to Tetsuya here. Back off!"

The red head smirked. "Don't use Kuroko for your 'experiments' go find someone else!"

Kise gave him a challenging look. "Afraid you'll lose to me huh? Tetsuya will definitely choose me over an airhead like you!"

"At least I'm not just another worthless doll like you!"

Ryota sat in shock. "Is that the agency's assessment of me?" He knew that Kagami's mom was an international partner of the modeling agency that he was working for and he must have heard some feedbacks on his rejection, since he'd started to work part time there.

Kagami sighed. "It's my opinion, which more or less rang true with the agency people, based on your audition photos."

Ryota's face was suddenly drenched in tears and he stormed out of the cafe, Aomine following him. Kuroko just stared blankly at Kagami, who shrugged his shoulders while finishing his coffee, he felt guilty; but Kise needed to know the truth so he could work on his weaknesses, he thought.

~AKK~

"So you think if I'm able to attract Tetsuya, I can work on that sensuality thing?" Kise asked, while leaning on Aomine's shoulder. He decided to spend the night at his friend's house as he can't stand handling the lingering pain of rejection alone. They were sitting at Aomine's bed, pondering possibilities.

The tanned boy smiled, while stroking his friend's hair. "I was not talking about Tetsuya when I said that Ryota. You are always the one controlling your partners and that's what you intend to do if ever you had your way with Tetsuya. What you need is to be dominated, to feel that you won't have your way no matter how gorgeous you are and that's when you will try your best to work your seduction plays so you can have the upper hand."

"W-what do you mean?" Confusion was etched on Kise's perfect features and even more so when the Aomine lifted his face and kissed him.

Aomine took advantage of Kise's bewilderment and captured the blonde's lips, suckling his upper lip then slipping his tongue inside, Kise tried to shove him but when the taller of the two playfully entwined his tongue with his, the blonde could only whimper in defeat, letting his friend play around with his mouth and kiss him with wild abandon.

Aomine broke the kiss and turned Kise around on the edge of the bed to face the mirror. Kise was shocked at how wanton he looked. His tousled hair and swollen lips were an indication that he had just been ravaged. He saw Aomine smirk behind him just before turning his face to him to kiss him once more all the while lifting his shirt up. Kise jerked in surprise when he felt Aomine brushing his thumb over his left nipple. "Hmmmm," he moaned, lost in the sensation of that kiss and the electricity surging within his groin as Aomine massaged his nipple with his thumb.

"Ahhhhhh." Kise's moans and cries rang across the room as Aomine let go of the blonde's mouth and attacked his neck. Kise was so lost in the sensation that he didn't notice someone opening the room, until the third person spoke.

"What's the meaning of this?" It was Kagami, an utter look of shock displayed on his face.

Kise had the same look but the man behind him just snickered. "I'm just teaching our model here some basic seduction plays," He said while continuing his ministrations on Kise's shoulder and neck.

Kagami sighed. "So this is what you called me for? Sorry, but I'm not interested in watching you. He was about to leave when Aomine lifted Kise's shirt even higher, exposing his perked nipples.

"Who said you're just going to watch? Aren't you interested in having a feast of this gorgeous body, hmmm?"

"Hey who says I'm- hmppphhh" Kise's protests were silenced when Aomine closed in on him, giving him another quick kiss.

While Kise was catching his breath Aomine touched his face, "It was Kagami that I was talking about earlier, not Tetsuya. He is the most unaffected by your looks so if you can attract him, you're one step closer to your goal." He beckoned Kagami, whom he found staring intently at the blonde's chest. "How about it? Lets?"

With a quick predatory movement Kagami closed in on Kise, attacking his exposed nipples, Kise's moans became louder as he saw his flushed panting visage in the mirror and felt two people playing with his chest, Aomine was pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, While Kagami sucked and licked the right one to hardness. The red head massaged the bulge in the model's pants and the sensation made him lean his head backwards on Aomine's shoulder, giving the tanned guy a lot of access on the long tempting neck.

Kagami unzipped Kise's pants removing his jeans and boxers, both of the males took a peek at the released hardness, its tip glistening with pearly liquid. "What's this? Never knew you'd be so lewd Kisecchi" Kagami said playfully, mimicking his victim.

"Ahhhh... hmmmm" The blonde can only moan when Kagami spread his precum all around the tip of his penis. He felt something poking on his back and realized it was Aomine's fully erect manhood. His perfectly tanned friend lifted his face once more. "This time you're gonna service us hmmm?"

Kise could only nod.

"Then can you please get on all fours?" Kagami asked and knelt on the bed, taking off his pants in the process. He brushed the tip of his manhood across Kise's awaiting lips, holding the blonde still with a domineering hand clenched in his golden locks. Kise took it as a signal and licked the engorged member. He felt like he was in a trance, enjoying the feel of the hot dick against his tongue.

"That's it.. ahh you're so good at this" Kagami held on to Kise's hair a bit tighter urging him on. Kise finally swallowed on the entire length, which made Kagami snap. Soon he was rocking his hips, pushing his cock deeper into the willing mouth.

"Hey, you can't have all the fun!" Aomine complained, grabbing the lube and spreading it on his fingers. He parted Kise's butt cheeks, pushing his middle finger in slowly. He fucked the fluttering hole with deliberate strokes. Seeing that his partner in crime was on the verge on cumming, he decided to hasten the preparation and inserted another plunging finger. Kise didn't seem to mind as he was engrossed in pleasuring the redhead, so he positioned his thick, swollen cock at the awaiting hole.

"Hmmmm." The blonde groaned at the sudden penetration and this caused vibrations along Kagami's penis. As Aomine buried his length deep inside his hole, Kagami came, nearly choking the blonde in between them.

"You were wonderful," He praised Kise, who surprisingly swallowed the load in his mouth. Aomine pulled him into a sitting position while he was busy pumping the tight hole. Kagami chuckled as he saw Kise's neglected penis. "This is too much for you huh Ryota?" He as as he played his tongue along its tip and he felt the blonde shudder.

"Oi, don't come yet!" Aomine complained and again captured the blonde's mouth. It was too much for Ryota having his two pleasure zones bombarded. When he felt Aomine hit something inside his ass he convulsed, letting go of Aomine's mouth to scream through his release. Kagami returned the favor and swallowed all of his dirty fluids.

"Now it's my turn," Aomine declared and reclaimed Kise's mouth, continuing to pump his hole. Even after his release Kagami can see that the model had gotten wet again, and his twitching pink hole was inviting, Kagami got hard again and swallowed. He glanced at Aomine, who winked at him whilst kissing their uke. The tanned boy spread Kise's legs wider in blatant invitation. Kagami knows what this is and he was afraid. Can Kise really handle them both?

He was sidetracked from his thought as he heard the incessant slapping of skin and the blonde's increasing moans. He moved in closer and positioned his cock on the blonde's hole right beside Aomine who stopped pumping to give him space. Kise looked at them both and his eye widened. "No please, it's impossible!"

"Shhhh, it will fit, trust us!" Aomine consoled and suckled on the skin on his neck again.

"Ahhhhh!" Kise screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt another penis entering his already tight hole. Aomine held on to his hips tightly while Kagami anchored his legs on his shoulders. "I can't, ahhhh!" He suddenly flinched as the two cocks started pumping alternately, hitting his prostate every split second. Kise's vision was becoming blurry, white spots affecting his sight, he leaned on Aomine and let Kagami squeeze in further, totally giving in to the ecstasy of having two penis pleasure him simultaneously.

"Cumming!" Aomine and Kagami screamed in unison emptying their cum in the abused hole. Kagami then kissed the exhausted Kise, tasting himself on the blonde's sweet mouth. Afterwards, Aomine laid the model on the bed and grabbed a cloth and cleaned their semen that is now leaking out the cherry hole. That's when he noticed Kagami, camera on hand, leaning on their resting prey.

Kise can only look at the camera as Kagami snapped a picture of him, recuperating from their wild threesome. Kagami placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips and Kise closed his eyes savoring the warmth of the two beasts cleaning and taking care of him.

~AKK~

It has been two days since he was ravaged but Kise can still feel the remnants of their recent activity. He skipped school and was resting when he received an email from the modeling agency's manager.

_You're picture was amazing! We decided to give you another chance and have the photo shoot again. You are still being considered. Please be at the studio by ten._

He was shocked when he saw the said picture. It was him, hazy eyes, lush swollen lips and disheveled hair. It was the picture taken by Kagami after their threesome. His eyes became misty all of a sudden. "So it wasn't just for the sex huh..."

"Perfect! that's it make love to my camera!" the photographer urged as Kise posed for billboard ad to be launched for Eros. After another test photo shoot, he'd finally clinched the modeling stint. He was now clad in white as he posed for almost a hundred shots. The entire crew, men and women alike was captivated by the blonde. It was really as if a God had descended from the heavens and graced the the mortals with his presence.

What they didn't know is that, Ryota Kise is excited on what's in store later after the shoot.

And the two persons standing in front of him were the reason. The red head and the tanned blue haired boy, who were throwing lascivious looks at him.

_"We need our reward." _Aomine hugged him from behind in the dressing room earlier, whispering on his ear.

_"Were gonna do you till the morning."_ Kagami smiled cupping his face and running his tongue on his lips while doing so.

And he, sandwiched between the two predators can only smile in his now trademark seduction play.

"_I'll look forward to it"_

~FIN~


	4. Tamed

**AN:** after having suffered from "writer's block" finally I was able to write again! Thanks to these two awesome people for the motivation.

**Ikuikumaki – **Thanks for feeding me all this ideas! It's because of you that I even considered and now loved these couple. And the scenes that you feed my mind with… truly amazing! I would love if you are able to come up with fanfics too! Your imagination is up for it!

**SexyBVirgo – **You're amazing fics are a source of inspiration… Thanks for the kind words, the encouragement… and editing my fics! Thanks for putting up with it :D

Thanks as well for the reviews: ikuikumaki, SexyBVirgo , froupin, Michelle7ate9, and ruda102

And to all the faves and follows.

Warning for this chap: this is PWP as with my other stories so don't expect much plot, Seme Kagami, Uke Akashi. There's a bit bondage and domination so stay out if you're not into that.

* * *

**TAMED**

Kagami Taiga felt powerful.

It was not because he got appointed as captain of the team or because he was able to defeat Aomine on a one on one and most certainly not because he won the most coveted MVP award. No. What he has is a hundred times better than the three scenarios.

It was because this night, he had the owner of 'Emperor's Eye' under his mercy.

The mighty Akashi Seijuro; captain of Rakuzan High's basketball team whom everyone fears, is shackled on his bed panting… begging…

"Taiga… touch me please…" the smaller red head begged, trying to get loose of the rope that is tying his hands on the headboard whilst wriggling his hips towards his partner.

Kagami smirked as he landed a slap on the smaller boy's parted ass and hearing the moan that emanated from his counterpart excited him more. "What did I tell you to call me?" He moved forward to look at his victim's heterochromatic eyes as he answers him.

"I'm sorry. S-sir please.." Akashi responds; almost sobbing. He looks so different from the proud and superior man on the court and the fact that he was able to reduce him to this begging mess excited Kagami even more.

"Close your eyes." Kagami ordered. Akashi did and heard the clattering of things before the taller of the two climbed back on the bed once more. "Are you ready?"

Akashi nodded, his eyes still closed. He gasped as he felt cold metal encircling his chest, just before it landed on his nipples. He suddenly opened his eyes and shuddered when he saw what Kagami held.

"Remember this? You tried to stab me with it." Kagami smiled maniacally as he pressed the metal part of Midorima's scissors on Akashi's right nipple. He then replaced it with his lips, barely grazing the perked nipple for a second. The small captain tried pressing his chest forward, seeking more contact, but Seirin's ace moved away from it, then moved the shears between Akashi's spread legs, teasing the semi erect cock this time. Akashi moaned and locked his legs at Kagami's waist.

"P-please, please touch me.. I can't anymore." Akashi said through his labored breathing.

"You want the scissors that badly?" Kagami teased, running the metal on the smaller boy's length.

Akashi strengthened his hold on Kagami's waist with his legs. "I don't want ...scissors…I want you sir." He wasn't able to form coherent responses anymore.

The taller redhead decided to tease the tied up teen even more. "Tell me what you need and where you need it Seijuro." He playfully caressed the base of Akashi's penis and the smaller boy whimpered.

"I.. want.."

"What?" Kagami replied while lightly squeezing the shaft.

Akashi trashed and moaned, he wasn't able to contain his frustration at having only light touches. He desperately needed more stimulation and his partner wouldn't allow it until he said the words. "Your cock… inside me…fuck me sir."

Kagami smiled triumphantly. He stood and moved forward positioning his cock above Akashi's lips. "Suck it." He ordered. "Make sure you make it wet or you'll get hurt. We don't have lube you know."

Akashi teased the tip of the member presented to him. He lapped at the slit, surprised at the precum already present there. Kagami moaned and moved down, soon Akashi was running his tongue along the ace's length, tears flowing from his eye as the tip hit the back of his throat. Kagami withdrew just for a second before forcing his cock back again. When the fearless captain made chocking sounds Kagami immediately withdrew once more and checked on his partner. What he saw doubled the arousal that he felt.

The sides of Akashi's mouth were full of combined drool and his precum and his eyes were beaming with lust. He was ready. "Good boy. Now I'm going to be inside you. I bet you can't wait."

"Yes Tai.. Sir."

That declaration gave Kagami the signal; he anchored Akashi's left leg on his shoulder while nudging the other leg to the side and eased his penis into the small hole. He gritted his teeth at the tightness. Only a quarter was inside and yet Akashi was already squeezing, his anal muscles surrounding him like a vice. "Fuck Seijuro, relax!"

"I'm trying too..but you're too big.. ahh"

Kagami stopped moving for a while and started pumping the smaller redhead's cock. He then moved forward and bestowed kisses on his partner, lightly tugging at his tongue. Both of the stimulation seemed to have distracted Akashi as his muscles relaxed. Kagami was able to push past the ring and slowly plunged his aching cock inside. He then withdrew and plunged back with vigor, pushing the entire length in this time. He was hilted, his balls slapping on his partner's skin. Akashi screamed as he felt the head of Kagami's penis hit a nerve inside and soon the taller redhead was pumping like a piston, each thrust hitting Akashi's prostate.

"More! I'm going to… cum!" Akashi screamed for the second time while Kagami kept on driving his manhood into the now swollen hole. Kagami went back to his partner's engorged member and pumped it with wild abandon, Akashi's hips were moving forward now, matching his thrust for thrust.

"Cumming!" Akashi shouted, and soon Kagami felt thick, hot load spilling on his hands. His partner's ass twitched once more with the intensity of his orgasm and the feel of Akashi's hole getting even more tighter whilst enveloping his manhood drove Kagami to the limits.

He held both of Akashi's hips tightly and drove his way inside his partner with several powerful thrusts. "Fuck Seijuro, I'm cumming!" Both voices can be heard moaning in ecstasy and soon Kagami spilled all of his cum inside his partner. He rode on his orgasm for a few more seconds then collapsed on top of Akashi.

Both were silent for a few minutes. Akashi's eyes were still closed and Kagami took the time to ogle the other redhead. He loved the way his fiery captain looked right now. Flushed, exhausted, contented…well spent. He then untied the rope that held his hands and kissed it. Akashi opened his eyes.

Kagami went up a bit to run his fingers on the smaller teen's lips which were still glistening with his precum. "So how does it feel to be dominated by me?" He smiled as he whispered.

_SMACK_

Taiga Kagami fell backwards as the captain landed a blow on his face. He failed to dodge it due to the suddenness of the act. "Fuck! What the hell is that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheeks.

Akashi's face was of the same color as his hair. He was fuming. "You dare to ask asshole? What the hell were you thinking fucking me without any lube?"

Kagami suddenly felt fear. Yes, the submissive Akashi was gone and was replaced with his real self. Either way he didn't show his fear. "Look, I forgot okay? Besides what's important is that it went in, and you enjoyed it! So stop complaining. You didn't utter a single protest when I was d-driving inside you. Besides you have no right to! You lost our bet!" He stammered.

Akashi took a deep breath. Yes, this was what he got for losing to Kagami. Who would have thought that the idiot was so good at shogi? No one, not even Midorima was able to beat him and yet he lost to Kagami. Kagami of all people! Since he had lost he had to keep his end of the bargain, and that was to become a 'submissive whore' to Kagami for one night. His injured pride can't handle the turn of events and good thing Kagami was great in bed or he would've killed the bastard. But of course he would not admit the fact. "That's not the point and you know it! Next time you fuck me without lube I am going to castrate you!"

Kagami's body jerked when he heard the threat. "Geez, why can't you be tame and submissive all the time?"

Akashi glared at him. "This is how I am. If you want a submissive bitch the stay the fuck away from me and look elsewhere. I bet Kise would be able to play that part for you."

Kagami sighed and lightly touched Akashi's cheek. Yeah he might be, but what can I do? You are the one that I love Seijuro."

Just then Kagami saw a change on his lover's eye. Both became red as his features softened. Just as he was about to mention it though, Akashi blinked and the heterochromatic orbs were back. He wasn't able to say anything about it anymore since Akashi moved towards him and locked their lips for another kiss.

"Lie down Kagami. I can't let you have all the fun. Let me return the favor." The captain smiled and tied down the taller teen's hands on the headboard the way that it was done to him earlier. He might have enjoyed their just concluded tryst but of course their usual sex was still the best with him dominating his lover completely.

Kagami was panting now, oh how he loved being at the 'emperor's mercy. "Seijuro, I want to be inside you again."

Akashi grinned. "Easy, lover we will get there. " He moved down and straddled Kagami. Soon he had both of their penises in his grip and started pumping both manhood continuously. After a few seconds, Kagami was rock hard again.

Akashi stood up, positioned his ass at the tip of Kagami's penis and started moving up and down on his length. "Look at me Taiga!" He ordered. Kagami did. He saw how Akashi pumped his shaft while he impaled himself on his erection. It was just too much. Akashi looked every inch like sin in a delectable package and even though he'd just came it looked like he was about to explode again.

"C-cumming!" He closed his eyes to savor the impending release but just as he was about to reach his peak, Akashi stood up and dislodged himself on his shaft. Kagami opened his eyes and stared at his lover in disbelief. W-what was that for?" He said, shuddering at the interrupted orgasm.

Akashi chuckled and moved away from the bed. "Well I just remembered that you just came inside me. My ass feels so full so I'm going to clean up first okay?" He said mischievously then planted a kiss on his shocked lover's lips. "Wait for me." He whispered and walked away.

"W-what? What am I going to do with this erection?!" Kagami called out. Akashi ignored him and went straight to the bathroom.

"Get back here! AKASHI YOU BASTARD!"

~KA~

Akashi Seijuro's grin was still present as he was cleaning himself up. He loved these kinds of games. He might be in love with Kagami, hell, he loved him so much that he went as far as to allow himself to be dominated by the handsome idiot once, but he was not about to give up the power that he had on his idiot. He is… and shall always be the master of this relationship. And it will stay that way.

"Seijuro… I need to cum! At least untie me… please!" Kagami was still screaming at the other side of the room. Akashi laughed. He enjoyed every moment when Kagami took control, but there is a different thrill in knowing that he had tied his lover's body and heart to his, and there is the fact that the baka loved him so much that he is willing to do anything for him. Oh the ecstasy.

Yes, he was the ideal sadist.

~FIN~

Additional AN: Next story will be AoKise and KagaKuro with homoyuri themes. Hope you stay tuned!


End file.
